1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to catalytic fluorination processes of making hydrohaloalkanes. More particularly, this disclosure relates to fluorination reactions of hydrohaloalkenes with HF using TaF5 or TiF4 as catalysts.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrohaloalkanes, such as HCFCs (hydrochlorofluorocarbons), can be employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as aerosol propellants, refrigerants, cleaning agents, expansion agents for thermoplastic and thermoset foams, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing and suppression agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, and displacement drying agents. They are also useful as intermediates to HFOs (hydrofluoroolefins) which not only are safe for the stratospheric ozone layer but also have low global warming potentials (GWPs).